Salmonella microorganisms are a significant causative agent of food-borne illness. These microorganisms can be found in uncooked meats, vegetables, dairy and processed foods, such as peanut butter. A Salmonella infection can results in symptoms of enterocolitis such as fever, abdominal pain and diarrhea, as well as occasion nausea and vomiting. Large food manufacturing facilities are sources of contaminated food products that may be distributed to large numbers of consumers, many of who can become infected with the bacteria.